


For a Brother

by Jay_Feathers



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Thor (2011), Siblingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Feathers/pseuds/Jay_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the sacrifices one must make for a sibling. <br/>Or Thor owes Loki, big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addict to Fanfics (Yuurei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/gifts).



> Just a quick bit of fluff, details to follow.

“It is such a dreadfully boring ball,” Loki sighed as he looked into the clingy duchess’ eyes. “Even a prince such as myself finds them tedious at times.”

Loki was fuming inwardly. How dare Thor try to foist this gold-sucking leech off on to him. If not for the fact that Thor now owed him a boon, as witnessed by the warriors three, he would never have even come within ten feet of this eyesore, and would gladly have remained anonymous. But of course, Thor needed something for a quest, and the only way to get the sacred artifact or whatever trinket the thunderer thought he would need was to break into the duchess’ room. Loki looked down at the death grip the overly-perfumed girl had on his arm.

“Oh, but it is such a lovely night. Maybe a walk in the gardens?”

Loki felt a shudder run down his spine. “I do not think there are any guards to escort us properly, my lady.” That inspired the fakest sounding titter the second prince had ever heard.

“I do not think I’d have to fear for my virtue with you to care for me, my prince.” She batted her lashes coyly at him.

_It’s not your virtue I’m worried about; it’s mine._

Still he had to keep her busy for a while longer yet, and as he looked back and saw his brother flash a sign of ‘all’s well’ as he snuck out the gate, Loki resolved to put something wet and squishy in Thor’s bed. “My lady, would you care to dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is complete for now, I may add things later if it attacks my brain.


End file.
